Seven Years Later Still the Same
by noliolio
Summary: sequel to not a young lady. i'm still not quite sure how these chapter things work but im gonna try it. anyway yeah. its Alyssa seven years later. she hasnt seen the boys in a while. yeah read and review if you think i should update.Chapter 10 up!COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Seven Years Later Still the Same.

Chapter 1: An Old Friend

Alyssa's POV:

It had been about seven years since I had fought Chase, but I still remember it like it was yesterday. I remember the look on his face. My sad attempts at stalling him, because I knew she was too weak to fight him. But I had been the one who beat him, right? I had been the one who had thought out the plan. It had worked hadn't it? I had in fact beat Chase Collins, the one who called himself "unbeatable". It _was_ me who defeated him, though as I look back on the matter, I realize that I had done nothing. It was a stupid plan that only worked out of sheer luck. All of their powers put together couldn't have defeated him. The energy ball had set the barn on fire. That was what killed him, not the blast of energy. I had spent a lot of my life thinking back on this moment. Analyzing it, trying to figure out exactly what happened, but it was just a waste of my time.

I hadn't talked to the boys in a while, not even Reid, except during the holidays when I went back home to visit. I graduated Spencer's, and was currently attending NYU. Sky and I had both been accepted there. It wasn't Yale, where I had dreamed of going, but it was nice. I had majored in Drama, which was fun. I also took acting jobs around New York. Sky and I had stayed very close, and lived in a very small apartment together. Even with us splitting the rent, it was still hard to afford, and there was little money left for everything else. I had gotten a scholarship and my mother had agreed to pay the rest of the tuition fees, but mom paid for nothing else. I was about turn 21. I hadn't used in a while, and sometimes, I even forgot about my powers completely.

The only thing that hadn't changed was that I still always felt like I was being watched. I didn't worry about it much though. I had gotten used to it. I had thought about the brothers a lot. Reid sometimes, though she saw him occasionally, even Tyler and Caleb sometimes. But mostly about Pogue. He was what now, 24? 25 maybe even. I always wanted to ask Reid about him, but I never really got the chance to. I had last seen him about three years ago. At my 18th birthday actually… he was 22 then I think.

------------------------------------

"_Oh look! The birthday girl finally arrived!" Reid yelled, putting a paper hat on my head._

_It wasn't a big party. Just the brothers, Sky, Alex, and Lily, some family. That was it. It was at the house, and my mother wasn't too excited that I was having a party there, though I noticed the look of relief on her face when she saw that it was just a small group of people. I had opened all my gifts and had a great time. Tyler was the last one to leave, (Sky, Alex, and Lily had left before I ascended) except for Pogue, who said he needed to fix his bike. He borrowed a few tools from the shed and went outside to fix his bike. It was a weekend, and Reid and I decided to spend the night at our parent's house._

_I headed outside._

"_Need any help?" I asked. It was late and kind of cold, so I wrapped my jacket tightly around myself. He stopped fixing his bike and stood up. He walked over to me, and put his arms around my waste. I looked down at them and then back up at him. He smiled. 'What is he doing?' I thought to myself, not knowing what to expect. He began to kiss me, and for a while I kissed him back, but I pulled away._

"_What's wrong?" he asked, looking kind of confused._

"_I can't do this Pogue." I said, not really sure what I meant._

"_What do you mean you can't do this?" he said, moving closer to me. He put his arms around my waist again. "You used to love me." he said, looking somewhat hurt._

"_I was thirteen then, Pogue! I'm going to college, off in New York. I don't know if I'll ever even see you again! I can't start a relationship now!"_

"_Alyssa!" he said stroking my hair. "Of course I'll see you again! How can you even say that?" he said. I was almost in tears now._

"_I'm sorry Pogue, but I can't." I ran back into the house, and went into my room to get a hold of myself before anyone saw that I had been crying._

------------------------------------

Strangely enough, on this date, I remember this moment better than I remember when I ascended. I had never forgotten this moment and I don't think I ever will. I still think that I made the wrong choice, but I know that it was for the best. I hadn't seen him since then, so I suppose I was right about that. I had just gotten out of school. I was in my junior year. I was running back home, to see if Sky was there, so I could remind her that the rent money was due today. Anyway, on my way there, I bumped into someone. He helped me gather up the things that I had dropped and handed them back to me. When I stood up I was shocked to see who was standing before me.

"Alyssa!" he said, surprised.

"Pogue!" I yelled, throwing my arms around him and embracing him in a tight hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know!" he said smiling. We really need to catch up on things!"

"I know! Maybe we could meet sometime soon!" I suggested.

"That sounds great. We could do it tonight if your free." He said, still smiling.

"Okay great! Where do you wanna meet?" I asked.

We decided on an Italian place near 2nd street. It was nice, pretty quiet, not that crowded, and not that expensive either.

"So what have you been up to?" Pogue asked.

"Not much. I'm majoring in drama at NYU." I said, taking a large bite of my spaghetti. Some sauce splattered onto my chin but I wiped it off with my finger and then licked it off. He laughed.

"What?" I asked.

He laughed again. "Nothing, nothing. That was cute." he said.

I flashed him a sarcastic smile. "Well, you know me. Always so darn adorable!" I laughed. He did too.

"I notice you haven't lost that quality about you." He said.

"Mhm. I'll always be the same old Alyssa, you know that." I said, taking another large bite of my spaghetti, this time managing not to splatter my chin with sauce again.

"Yeah, I know." He said. I could here a happy tone in his voice.

"So how have you been?" I asked. I began thinking about what happened to Kate. They were broken up the last time I had seen him, but that was nearly 3 years ago.

"Good." He said. "I just moved to New York a little while ago." He said. "Oh and did you know Sarah and Caleb are getting married? They just announced it about a week ago, before I left. Tyler's been doing pretty well. Misses you though. We all do." he said.

"I miss you guys too." I said. There was an awkward silence, until I finally said, "Getting married, wow!" I felt somewhat stupid after saying that. My cell phone rang. I looked at the screen. It was Sky.

"Mind if I get this?" Alyssa asked

"No, of course not!" he said.

She ran outside.

"Hello?" Alyssa answered.

"_Hey where are you?"_ Sky asked.

"Out to dinner." Alyssa said, kind of hesitantly. She knew Sky was going to make a big deal out of this.

"_With who?" _she asked, suspiciously. 'Here it comes.' I thought.

"Pogue." I said. "I bumped into him earlier today and we wanted to catch up."

"_Ooh!" _she said. _"Pogue! Isn't he the one that you used to like?"_

I hesitated. "Yeah, but that was when I was thirteen!" it was times like these that I really regret telling Sky about what happened on my 18th birthday between us.

"_But what about your 18__th__ birthday? He liked you then remember?"_

"Yeah but-"

"_And you wanted to say yes but you didn't know if you would ever even see him again."_

"I know but-" there was no use arguing. I wasn't going to win.

"_Alyssa! This is your second chance! You can finally be with Pogue! Now get back to your date! Love ya!" _she said happily.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too. Bye. Be home soon!" I said. I hung up the phone and ran back inside, still thinking about what she had said. I sat back down.

"Hey sorry about that." I apologized to Pogue.

"Oh no problem!" he said. We began talking and eating for a while and I was surprised that by the end of the meal, I had managed to not get a single stain on my shirt. We asked for the bill and when it came, I pulled out $20.

"No." Pogue said. "Let me get it." He said, pulling out his credit card.

"No!" I said. "I've got it."

"Come on, _please _let me pay." He said.

I sighed. "Fine." I laughed and so did he.

I began thinking about what Sky had said. I grabbed a napkin and the pen from the checkbook. I wrote down my cell phone number and handed it to Pogue.

"Here." I said, "call me sometime." He took the number and smiled. He called for a cab and asked if I needed a ride anywhere.

"No that's okay, thanks though." I said. "I'm walking home."

"That's not safe!" Pogue said, looking at her, worriedly. "Come on hop in, really."

I hesitated. "Alright fine." I said. He flashed me a big smile and I hopped in. I told the driver my address and we got there in about 5 minutes.

"Thanks." I said. Pogue leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll call you, soon!" he said. I opened the door an jumped out of the cab.

"Sounds good." I said, which sounded kind of… flirty... if that's what you want to call it.

I walked to the door, and the feeling that someone was watching me came back. I looked around but saw no one. I ran up the stairs quickly and walked through the door. Sky was sitting on her bed, watching a movie. She looked up at me as I walked in.

"Sooo…" she said like she was expecting me to tell her that he had just proposed and we were getting married in two weeks.

"Nothing happened." I said, changing into my pajamas and jumping into my bed.

"Come on! Something must've happened!" she said

"He paid for dinner and then paid offered me a cab ride home. I gave him my number, he said he'd call, he kissed me on the cheek, and we talked a lot. Oh and Caleb and Sarah are getting married." I said, in an annoyed tone.

She frowned at this for a moment but then got back to the subject. "What!?!?" she yelled. "That's great! He paid, he kissed you!"

"On the cheek!" I added.

"Still!" she yelled. "This is great! You finally your second chance with Pogue!"

"I don't know Sky… maybe." I said. I turned out the light and turned on my side, officially ending the conversation. It was hard for me to fall asleep that night. Not only was I felling like I was being watched again, which as weird because I never felt that inside our apartment, but also that I kept thinking about what Sky had said about Pogue. Was it really my second chance with him? I don't know… I just don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Back at Ipswitch

Normal POV:

Alyssa didn't get much sleep that night. She kept thinking about last night, and the feeling that someone was watching her didn't help much. She eventually pulled herself out of bed, glad it was a weekend. She looked at Sky's bed. She was already up. Alyssa took a shower and changed before walking into the small kitchen where Sky was making breakfast. She had quickly made scrambled eggs and put the cheerios and milk on the counter. Alyssa grabbed a bowl and a spoon and made herself a bowl of cereal. She looked at the clock. It was about 10, which was pretty early, at least for her. She looked at Sky, who was still in her pajamas, and they sat down on the stools that surrounded the small table in the living room, which wasn't really a living room. More of a table room with the computer in it, but whatever. Sky looked at her, smiling widely.

"What are you so happy about?" Alyssa asked, looking curiously at her friend.

"Oh nothing. I just guess I got off to a good start this morning." Sky said. She began whistling as she grabbed her and Alyssa's bowls off the table and tossed them into the sink.

"Sky, I was eating that." Alyssa said, her mouth still full of cheerios.

"Oops!" Sky said, brushing it off, and continuing to whistle.

"It's fine." Alyssa said, getting up from the stool to grab a cup of coffee. She poured herself a large cup of coffee and drank it all rather quickly. At least she would be somewhat awake today…

"Hey." Sky said, turning her head to look at Alyssa. "I was gonna go to the store today. Wanna come?"

"Sure." Alyssa said. They cleaned up a little and Alyssa did the dishes while Sky got ready. Soon enough, they were out the door and headed for the store. They decided to walk because it wasn't that far. They bought what they needed and left. They got back to the apartment, dropped off the bags and were about to head out the door again when Alyssa's phone rang. It was a good thing too because it made Alyssa realize that she had left it to charge overnight and didn't grab it this morning. She pressed the talk button and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Alyssa hey, it's Pogue" Said Pogue from the other line.

"Oh hey!" she said excitedly. She hadn't really expected him to call back, especially not this soon.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go back to visit the boys this weekend. We were planning on meeting up there to see each other. It's about a 3 hour drive back there."

"Oh! Sure that sounds great!" Alyssa said excitedly

"Okay. Well then I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Pogue said.

"Oh uh… sure! Okay bye!" Alyssa said.

"Bye" He said, and with that they hung up the phone.

Pogue's POV:

"Bye." I said casually, and then hung up the phone.

Wait, what had just happened? Had I, Pogue Parry, just invited Alyssa, Reid's little sister, to Ipswitch to hang out with Caleb, Tyler, Reid and me? Yeah. That's what I did. Did I have feelings for Alyssa, who used to be the spunky little girl that had a crush on me? Yes, I think that's true too. I just don't what to do! After her 18th birthday party, we hadn't talked much. In fact, we hadn't talked at all. I remember everything about that night, the happy look on her face, her ascension, but most of all, our last confrontation up until recently. I had thought that she still loved me the way she did when she was only 13, but she didn't. Things had changed. She wasn't the little girl that I always wanted to protect. She wasn't just Reid's little sister anymore. She was her own person, who seemed to know how to take care of herself.

I called Reid. He didn't pick up.

"Hey Reid." I said into the machine. "I ran into Alyssa the other day, and I asked her if she wanted to come down and hang out with us this weekend and she said she did. I was just calling to say that so I guess I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, I hung up the phone.

I slept easily that night, thinking of tomorrow and the trip back to Ipswitch. I woke up and realized that it was already almost noon. I had slept pretty late this morning at least for me. I washed up and got dressed. I called Alyssa, who seemed to have been woken up by the phone call.

"_Hello?" _she answered the phone groggily.

"Hey Alyssa, it's me Pogue. I was just calling to see if you were still coming. It's about noon."

"_Noon!" _she yelled into the phone. _"Yeah, yeah. I'll be ready in about an hour." _Alyssa said

"Okay, see you soon." I said and hung up.

Alyssa's POV:

"Okay see you soon." He said, and hung up the phone. Holy shit holy shit! He's gonna be here soon! In an hour! Ahhhh! I gotta hurry up! I took a shower and quickly ran to my room to get changed.

"Where are you going that's so important?" Sky asked, laughing.

"Pogue's picking me up in like an hour. We're driving back to Ipswitch today." I said, pulling on a pair of jeans, a black tank top, a gray hoodie and my black fingerless gloves, which, yes, I still wear.

Sky laughed. "Sounds fun, especially since you love Pogue."

"I do not love Pogue, okay?" I said, annoyed.

"Mhm, sure you don't." she said. I walked into the kitchen and quickly ate a muffin. The doorbell rang and there was Pogue. He had gotten a car, instead of his motorcycle. I guess he still had it but he didn't really drive it anymore. I used to think that it was so cool that he had a motorcycle, but the thrill of it wore away after a while.

"Ready to go?" he asked, smiling.

"Yep." I said. "Bye Sky!" I yelled.

"Bye!" I heard her yell back, before I locked the door.

"I'm really glad you came today." Pogue said smiling, and looking into my brown eyes. He ran a finger through my straightened hair and leaned in closer. He kept leaning in until our lips were only about an inch away.

"Alyssa!" Sky yelled, pulling open the door. "You forgot your- oh, oh! Sorry!" Sky tossed me my phone, and ran back into the apartment, looking somewhat embarrassed, which she really shouldn't have been. I was the one that should be embarrassed! The drive back didn't seem as long as it really was. We talked about everything, not once mentioning what had happened, or didn't happen, I should say, outside my apartment. In fact, I didn't even think about it…we went to Nicky's to meet up with the boys, but they seemed to be a little late, so we sat there for a while. I got some french fries and a coke and by the time I finished, Caleb, with Sarah, Tyler, and Reid, and even Kate had shown up. Caleb hugged me first, then Kate, Sarah, then Tyler, and finally Reid. He looked at me.

"Wanna play some pool?" he challenged, smiling.

"Okay, but don't be disappointed when your little sister beats you. _Again_." I shot right back.

He laughed and picked up a pool stick. "Me and Tyler against you and who was it? Oh yeah Kate. KATE! Come here!" he yelled. She walked over.

"What?" she asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"We're playing pool. Get a pool stick." Reid said.

"Oh! No I don't think so…" she said nervously laughing.

"Come on Kate, please! I need a partner!" I said.

She sighed and bit her lip. "Alright." She said hesitantly, but then she smiled. We played for a while until finally Reid and Tyler only had to sink the eight ball. Kate and me still had to sink two more balls. It was our turn. Kate made her shot. I shot and made mine too, only it bounced around the pocket edges. Kate shot at the eight ball and barely missed. Reid shot, and as a matter of fact, it made it in. It was a great shot too.

"Hey. Good shot." I said. I was just a good a winner as a loser. I was somewhat disappointed, but I didn't really show it.

"You too. Good game." He said, but I could tell he was trying really hard not to brag. I appreciated it though. It was a pretty eventful night. We hung out. I ate some more. And then I ate more. And I danced… with Pogue, but it wasn't like that 'cause he doesn't even like me! So there!!!

"Alyssa, we should probably head home. It's getting late and you have classes tomorrow don't you?" Pogue said.

"Oh come on Pogue just a little while longer!" I begged like I was 7.

"A _few _more minutes, but that's all!" he said. So we stuck around for a few more minutes then headed out the back entrance into the alley. I felt like someone was watching me, but they seemed so much closer than it felt all the other times. I felt someone use and I knew that the others felt it too. There was a large explosion behind a few seconds later which startled me so much, that I spun around, clutched my chest, and stumbled backwards. I would have hit the ground, too, but Pogue caught me and pushed me back up to a standing position. We heard someone laugh and for a second I thought it was Chase, which really would have annoyed on account of we already killed him twice, but the person that emerged from the shadows, was a person that was nothing at all like Chase Collins. It was a girl, who looked about my age, maybe even younger. She was very umm… _attractive, _if you wanted to be nice about it. She was laughing quietly, and I thought to myself that she hadn't really gotten the evil laugh down yet. I always seem to think things like this at the worst times. All of a sudden something flew passed my head. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but there was no fucking way it was an energy ball. I blocked it but another one flew directly at me, hitting me and knocking me to the ground. I felt the life leave my body and the girl disappear. I heard people scream my name but that was the last thing I remembered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Pogue's POV:

"Alyssa!" I yelled, running over to her unconscious body. Whatever had hit her was fading away, almost dissolving into the pavement of the alleyway. I tried to grab it, but it had already faded away. It didn't seem like it hurt her though. There were no injuries, she didn't fly backwards, and she wasn't bleeding. She just collapsed on the floor. I looked over at her body. A substance that looked like smoke seemed to be emerging from her chest. I called the guys over.

"You guys!!!" I yelled.

"What?!" They yelled, running over and kneeling by her body. Reid's eyes turned black and he hovered his hands over her chest. The trail of white smoke went away, but she was still unconscious. I picked her up and carried her back to the car. We drove back to Caleb's manor and put her on one of the beds. She finally woke up at about two in the morning.

"Alyssa!" I yelled. I was the only one that had been steadily watching her the entire time. She smiled.

"Hi Pogue." She said with a smile. She looked around. "Wait, what happened?" she asked, her smile turning into a worried face.

"Last night in the alley by Nicky's" Caleb started to explain, then hesitated. "We were attacked, by a young girl. Wait, don't you remember any of this?"

Alyssa shook her head. She was holding a really big pillow to her chest and she was sitting cross legged on the bed. She's so cute! Really, she is. No! Reid's sister. His _little _sister! I can't-

"Pogue???" someone said, stopping my train of thought. "Oh. Sorry." I said. I looked at Alyssa again.

"We need to find her." Alyssa said, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No!" Reid said, looking her directly in the eye. "We don't. And we're not gonna either." He said sternly. This isn't gonna go well. He was being an authority figure. And Alyssa and authority don't really mix…

"Yes we are Reid!" Alyssa argued. "We have to! She's gonna come after us again, and we don't know when."

"Alyssa! Haven't you learned _anything_? You could have been killed last time! You almost were!"

"But I wasn't!" she yelled, throwing the pillow aside and standing up.

"But you could have been!" Reid yelled. "Don't you get it? It's been seven years Alyssa! Seven fucking years and your still the same!"

Alyssa looked taken aback. She didn't say anything but you could tell she was trying her hardest to hold back her tears.

"Alyssa, I'm sorry." Reid said. "I just- you're my little sister and I would kill myself if anything ever happened to you."

She wiped her eyes, and looked up at him. "But if we aren't gonna go after her then what are we gonna do?" she asked like she was a child.

"We're gonna wait." Caleb explained. "And see if she attacks again. If she does then we'll fight back. But we're not gonna go looking for trouble."

Alyssa's POV:

I rolled my eyes, but agreed anyway. Pogue and I left really soon and got back at about six in the morning, which was good because. I looked up at him.

"Why do they do that?" I finally asked out of frustration, but all Pogue did was laugh.

"You mean why do they always just wait and not find out what's going on?" he said. "I'm not really sure. It's mostly Caleb. He doesn't like trouble. He usually wants to avoid it at all costs. He doesn't like using, and he really hasn't. None of us have. Have you?" he asked.

"No, not really at all. Infact the last time I remember using a lot was on my 18th birthday-" I said, wanting to take back what I had just said. The last thing I wanted to bring up was my 18th birthday.

"Yeah…" he said laughing and brushing it off like he had forgotten what had happened. Maybe he had, and maybe I should too. "Alyssa." He said in a serious voice. "I don't forget what happened that night. I keep thinking about it, replaying it in my head, but the thing is, I wouldn't want to take it back." He said. At this point we had already pulled up to the house. He leaned in slowly, until his lips let mine. He kissed me deeply, just like he had the night I turned 18. Only this time it was different. This time I kissed him back. I could tell he meant it, and I think he could tell I meant it too because neither of us pulled away for a while, until finally I told him I needed to get back inside. I walked up to the door and watched him drive away. I wanted to say 'see you soon' or 'bye!' or even 'don't get stuck in traffic' but I couldn't. I couldn't say anything. All I did was smile but I think that told him everything he needed to hear. I walked up the stairs and opened the apartment door. I tried to be as quiet as possible but Sky is the lightest sleeper ever and she woke up immediately.

"I was so worried!" she said, somewhat groggily.

"I was attacked…" I said, trying to make it sound like it was no big deal.

"WHAT?!?!" she yelled. "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!?!"

"Sky! Calm down! I'm fine aren't I?" I said.

"Yeah, but- but-"

"I look fine don't I? Calm down! Besides I have better news anyway." I said. I didn't really want to tell her about the kiss but she's my best friend and I _had_ to tell someone.

"I can't calm down- better news? What do you mean better news? Better news like what? Better news like _Pogue _news?" she said half-smiling half-smirking.

"Yes like Pogue news." I said, kind of annoyed, but I was kind of glad that she cared so much.

"Ooh! What happened???" she said smiling really widely.

"Well we were driving home and he… kissed me." I said. It was pretty awkward.

"Well…" she paused for a second. "Did you like it?"

"Sky!" I yelled

"_Well… _did you?" she said. She wasn't going to let this go until she heard the answer.

"Yes okay?" I said, rolling my eyes. "I kissed Pogue Parry and I enjoyed it! Are you happy?"

She smiled. "Yes very." She said, and then closed her eyes and fell back asleep. I fell asleep soon too. It was pretty hard though, because it felt like someone was watching me, and it felt like they were closer than ever. And this time I think I know who it is.

Pogue POV:

"Dude you _what_?" Reid yelled.

"I'm _sorry _okay? I couldn't help myself!"

"Pogue she's my sister! And you- you- killed her innocence!"

"Dude, it's not like she's never kissed a guy before. She's had lots of boyfriends. She probably did more than just hug them."

"Pogue! Stop it! That's- I don't want to think about Alyssa with- _boys_! That's- that's- that's so _EWWW!_" Reid said, covering him ears.

"What did you expect her to think boys had cooties for her entire life?" I said. I wish I hadn't told him, even though I know I had to.

"Dude what am I going to do to her? I'm not going to hurt her. You know that. You know me. Come on."

Reid hesitated. "Alright dude. If it makes her happy, then I guess its alright with me. But dude, hurt her and I'll fucking kill you." He threatened.

I held down a rude remark and just nodded. Rude remarks aren't going to help. It was hard enough getting his approval being nice to him. But it was worth it. It was most definitely worth it.

Oh yeah. I just wanted to thank El Neneo and avidswimmer09 for reviewing and El Neneo for giving me the idea for the sequel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: We Meet Again

Normal POV:

Alyssa and Pogue (and the rest of the brothers) all awoke at about the same time, to a darkling. Alyssa had woken up screaming, which scared Sky so much that she claimed she almost shit her pants. Pogue woke up breathing heavily, angry and confused about the rude awakening.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed, pulling on his jeans and grabbing his phone. He dialed Alyssa's phone number, wondering if someone had sent her a darkling too. She picked up almost as soon as it started ringing, recognizing his phone number. She hoped he knew something about what had just happened, though she guessed that he probably hadn't.

Alyssa had told Sky about what had happened, and she explained it as best as she could, but you could tell Sky wasn't really clear about it.

Alyssa's POV:

"Pogue!" I exclaim happily.

"_Hey,_" he says in his deep voice. "_Someone sent me a darkling._"

"Me too" I say, the happiness fading from my voice. "You don't know anything about it do you?"

"_No. I don't think the guys do either._" He says.

"Oh." I say, somewhat disappointed, even though I figured that he wouldn't.

"_Yeah…_" there was a short silence, not quite awkward, I don't really know what the silence was exactly. It was a silency silence. "_I talked to Reid yesterday…_" he adds.

"About?" I ask. I didn't mean to sound like I didn't care, but that's the way it came out.

"_About…_" he paused "_us._" He says, like it was almost obvious.

"You don't need his permission to be with me." I say, kind of harshly. It was true though.

"_I know…_" he says. "_It helps though._"

"I'm a big girl." I say. "And if you haven't noticed I can take care of myself."

"_I know but he really cares about you and he just doesn't want to see her get hurt._"

I sighed. "I know. Wait, what did he say."

"_He said if it makes you happy._" He says, which made me smile.

"Okay good." I say, laughing a little. Reid was going to hear about this from me later.

"Hey want to go see a movie or something tonight?" he ask, which reminded me that Sky wanted me to double date with her tonight.

"Sure, but would you mind if it was, you know, a double date with Sky?" I ask.

"Yeah sure." He says. I was glad that he wasn't disappointed that it wasn't going to be just us.

"Alright be here at about six?"

"Okay see you then." He says.

"Buh bye!"

"Buh bye sunshine."

"Hey." I say in a serious tone. "I'm not sunshine in any way." I laughed. So did he.

"Alrighty. Bye!" he says and hung up.

The date went pretty well, only… it didn't seem like a date, it seemed like a friend thing… but it'll change wont it? Yeah so Sky was on a date with Chris, wait no Jack? Oh I don't remember who it was this week… anyway not the point! Maybe its just because he's you know, always been kinda like a brother. I mean obviously I'm not gonna date my brother, but you know what I mean. I like him, and he likes me, so there isn't anything wrong right? Ugh! Okay, I'm not in high school anymore! I'm not just going to sit around and try to figure this out. I'll confront him about it and see if he feels the same. Or maybe I'll just think and think and think until my brain explodes. I have the guts of a chicken shit. What if he doesn't feel that way? And what If I don't like him anymore, what if –

"Alyssa" Pogue interrupts my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I say, smiling, and staring up at him, trying not to think about the thought currently floating around in my head.

"It's just that-" he stops. "Nevermind." And he starts to turn around. I grab his arm.

"No wait." I say, wondering if he was thinking the same thing I was, but hoping he wasn't. I don't know why I didn't want him to. I did. Oh what the hell. "What?" 

"It's just that, this didn't… it didn't really fell like a date, you know? And I don't know why. Maybe it's just because, you know, it's a double date, or maybe it's because, I don't know, we aren't right for each other." He paused, and I felt my heart drop. I knew it didn't feel like a date, but I didn't want to just give up. I didn't want to sound like I was begging either though. I hated that, feeling helpless. I couldn't bring myself to it. I won't beg.

"Oh." I say, with as little emotion as possible.

His face formed into a shocked expression. "You- you agree?" he says.

"I guess, I mean I don't know. Whatever." I turn my head, and roll my eyes a little bit. I knew I looked stupid.

"Oh, well if you think, I mean if you want to, you know see other people, I mean it's not like we were, going out or anything." He says, still looking kind of shocked. This was unbelievably high school like. Its so juvenile it makes me want to puke. I'm bigger than this. But is he? Of course he is. He's older. Or maybe that's the problem… he too old. He was too old seven years ago, and he's still older, and he'll always be older. But for some reason I don't think that's it. We're at an age where it's acceptable right? It's only 5 years. It's really not that much. If that isn't it then what-

"So, I mean, I _guess _so. I mean we could see- we could _yeah._" He says, kind of awkwardly.

"But what about-" I almost bring up the kiss, then stop myself.

"What about what?" Pogue asks.

"Nothing." I say coldly. I turn away, but he stops me.

"What was it?" he says, looking at me innocently.

"Nothing Pogue." I say, almost yelling. "Just leave me the fuck alone." And I turn to leave. He doesn't even try to stop me this time. He just stands there and looks confused. I wipe away a small stream of tears as I see Sky approach me. It's about 9 now.

"Alyssa, I'm going back to Dan's for a little while okay?" _Dan. _That was it. Ah, well. There's really no point in remembering. He'll be gone in a week or so.

"Alright." I say. "Do you know when you'll be home?"

"Not really. I'll try to get back by two." She says, and she skips away. I realize this leaves me ride-less. And I don't have enough money for a cab. But I'd rather die then sit in an enclosed space in traffic with Pogue. So I start to walk. I hear Pogue calling my name out his window, but I pretend not to hear him. I'm so immature I know. But I hate him. I really do. He broke the heart that I didn't know I had until I met him. And I also wont know what to say when Reid calls and asks me what's up between me and Pogue. He won't say anything so I guess I wont either. I probably won't talk to Reid for a while either. It takes me a while to walk home, but I finally get there. I run up the stairs and quickly unlock the door. I take my phone out of my coat pocket. Hmmm… an unknown number. I check my voicemail.

"_Hi Alyssa!"_ I hear a familiar voice say. "_It's Sarah. I haven't to you in so long! Pogue gave me your number, so I guess he also told you Caleb and me are getting married. Well call me back as soon as you get the chance." _

I argue with myself over whether or not to call her. I finally decide to, and quickly dial the number that she called from.

"Hello, is Sarah there?" I ask.

"_This is her. May I ask who's calling?_" Sarah says.

"Oh Sarah. Hi!" I exclaim. "It's Alyssa!"

"_Alyssa! Hi. Jeez, you sound so grown up! I mean, duh, you are all grown up!_" She laughs a little.

"So I guess you and Caleb are going good, since your getting married." I say.

"_Yeah… so Reid was telling us about you and Pogue. How's that going?_" she says. I can hear the smile in her voice.

And all the sudden, I lose control of myself. I burst out in tears, and I can't stop myself.

"_Alyssa? Alyssa what's wrong?_" Sarah asks. I can hear the worry in her voice.

"He we… a few days ago we- and then and now-" I stutter, and then I sob loudly and sniffle a few times. "Can you hold on a second?" I ask, trying to stay calm.

"_No problem._" She says. She was always good at cheering me up.

I put the phone down and blow my nose. I pick it back up. "Sorry about that." I say, still sniffling. I take a deep breath. And then I explain everything. Even the kiss.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset too." I add. And I really don't. I feel kind of bad about it. I mean, she should be happy because she's getting married.

"_No! It's fine, really. Listen, do you want me to talk to him for you?_" she offers.

I really think about this. Maybe-

"_Or maybe I can talk to Caleb and he'll talk to Pogue._"

"NO!" I yell. "No! He'll tell Reid. He said he'd _kill_ Pogue. And I really don't think he was kidding.

"_Fine. I guess I could talk to Pogue though. If you want._"

"You will?" I ask.

"_Of course Alyssa!_" she says happily

"Thanks Sarah!" I say, just as happy.

"_No problem. Well, I gotta go, but I'll talk to you soon okay?"_ she says

"Alright, bye." _Click_. She hangs up. I decide to get some sleep. That's all that I think will help me now. But _nooo,_ no sleep for Alyssa because as soon as Sky gets home, bam! Evil cackle (which she seems to have been practicing.), pretty girl appears, shoots the whatever it is at us, and we duck and cover. Sky starts to torture her with her mind (because she doesn't age, which is pretty useful.) The girl obviously doesn't know about Sky's powers because she's fucking screaming her head off. She quickly leaves with a loud BAM and me and Sky are standing there completely curfuddled (Haha! I love that word!") So, _no_, no sleep for Alyssa… at least it took my mind off Pogue. For now…

Damn… I don't know if I like this chapter. Review and tell me what you think!!! D thanx thanx thanx!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 

Alyssa's POV:

After finally fall asleep and about three, I awoke at four thirty in the morning to my cell phone ringing in the other room. I quickly jumped up and answered it, not bothering to look at the screen.

"_Alyssa!_" I heard someone say, sounding relieved.

"Uh yeah. Who is this?" I asked confused.

"_Oh. Hi, darling. It's your mother. Reid, he's in the hospital. Now don't be worried. I need you to come down as soon as you can. Tomorrow if you can. He's been calling your name nonstop for almost a half an hour! We thought he'd stop, but he never did." _She said almost as if it was no big deal.

"What??? What happened!" I yelled completely shocked. This of course woke Sky up.

"_Oh, well you know, an 'incident'" _she said it as if it was obvious, and finally, I understood. What I also realized was that nothing else was important. Pogue wasn't important, the mystery girl wasn't important (unless of course she was the one that did this to my brother), and fuck _I _wasn't important. The only important thing was my brother and his well being. I fucking love him more than anything in the world. He was the only person who cared about me. My foster parents didn't want me, and my mother didn't want me either. I was just a burden, a waste of time. But Reid, who loved me, who cared for me, who _wanted _me, was hurt. And I need to be there for him.

"Alright mom, I'll be there soon." I said in a weak voice holding back tears.

"Sky, I- I need to go! I need to go now!" I yelled, grabbing my cell phone and jacket and throwing on my shoes.

"Alyssa, calm down. You're tired. We'll do whatever it is you need to do in the morning." She said in a calming voice.

"NO!" I yelled. "You don't understand! He's, Reid, he's in the, he's- he's HE NEEDS ME!!!" I'm trying so hard not to burst into tears.

"Alyssa." She said wrapping her arms around me and embracing me in a tight hug. "It'll be okay. I promise. If its that important to you, lets go." She says, throwing on her jacket and shoes.

"Wait, us???" I said, somewhat confused.

"Yes, us. I can't let you drive by yourself! It's late and you're tired. What if you get in an accident?"

"You do know Caleb's getting married right?" I said, wondering if that's why she wanted to come.

"Oh shut up. Yes, I know he's getting married. Besides I have Joe, so it's all good."

"Joe? You mean _Dan_?" I said.

"Oh Joe, Dan, whatever." She said like it's no big deal.

"Mhm… well we gotta go…" I said, running out the door. I grabbed Sky's hand to fling her out the door, but as soon as I did, the background began to spin. I wasn't really sure what was going on. All the sudden I was in what looks like a waiting room. Everyone's there, so I'm guessing it's the hospital Reid's at. They all looked up at me.

"When did you get here?" Caleb asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, _Alyssa._ If that is your real name!" Tyler said.

"Oh shut the fuck up Tyler." I said, annoyed.

"Yep, definitely her…" Tyler said, rolling his eyes.

"Where's Reid?" I asked, with a worried tone in my voice that I knew everyone noticed. "What happened?"

"Alyssa, they won't let anyone visit. He's been calling your name, so they might let you in." my mother explained. I ran up to the nurse leaving his room.

"I'm sorry ma'am. No visitors." She said, already knowing what I was going to say.

"I'm his sister, Alyssa. Please, he's been calling my name. Please, let me in." I begged. She bit her lip.

"Alright fine…" she said hesitantly. All of this made me forget Sky was even there. She was talking (_flirting_) with Caleb, the almost married guy, so I decided not to bother her. I walked in. Reid was barely conscious, and he looked badly hurt. His leg was broken and he had a heart monitor. I figured that the hospital wasn't too worried, because our family kind of has a history of making quick recoveries.

"Hey Reid." I said, taking a seat on the stool next to his bed. He smiled.

"Hi Alyssa." He said weakly.

"Reid, what happened?" I asked.

"I was driving to New York, to come visit you, but I only got a few miles, until something happened. I don't really know what. The girl, she was sitting right next to me, and she disappeared and a giant orb of something, not energy, replaced her spot. It was a purplish black color, and I could barely see through it. It started to fade to a maroon and then a bright red and before I could do anything, it exploded sending me directly through the glass of the car door window. I landed in a ditch on my leg and I couldn't get up. I eventually pulled myself out and called mom on her cell phone. That's not important though. The important thing is that I was driving to tell you something important, only now I cant remember what it was. I- I cant remember anything about it." He explained. It took me a minute to absorb all that information.

"Reid, Caleb said to wait and see if she attacked again, before we went looking for her. She _did_, and now I _we _NEED to find her!"

"I don't know Alyssa." He said, sounding uneasy. What is it with them? Cant they understand that waiting to be attacked is DANGEROUS! Look at what happened to Reid. Ugh! I need to reason with them. When the nurse came back and told me that one more visitor was allowed, I asked for Caleb. He was the one that made most of the decisions. Reid nodded, telling the nurse that he agreed. She asked for Caleb to come in and a few moments later he appeared through the door.

"Caleb, it was her. The girl, she was the one that hurt Reid. You said that we were gonna wait, to see if she attacked again. We waited and she did. If we wait any longer someone else is going to be hurt. Please Caleb, we need to fight back. Or else another one of us will be hurt. _Please_." I begged. I was almost on tears and I knew he could tell. I noticed how much I'd been crying this week. And I had a feeling so did everyone else.

He sighed and looked up at me. "Alyssa, I don't know. We can't fight. You know that. It's dangerous. We haven't used in a while, and we age. And I can't let that happen. I really think it's a bad idea."

"What do you mean a bad idea? It's a necessity that we stop her. Reid was hurt!" I was fuming.

"Alyssa please calm down. We just can't!" he said, in his serious voice, which always made me crack up, and it was really hard to stifle my laughter.

"Alyssa!" Reid yelled, causing both Caleb and I to stare at him. " I was reading, you know, doing research on this lady, and just everything. And I remember dad telling me that only the first born will get powers. But Alyssa, she has them. And so I asked dad if the second child ever had powers, and he said he's only ever heard of it once before. He said that it was a rare case. He also said that according to the Book of Damnation, the one time it did happen, the child was different. Their powers were different at least. They- it said that they – the child – didn't age. When they used I mean. And I didn't think anything of it at the time, when I was younger. But I just remembered it a little while ago. That's what I was driving to New York to tell you! And the girl, she must've made me forget! That must be what happened." Reid said. I could hear the happy tone of realization in his voice.

"Well, if I can't age, then I can use right?" I said, somewhat confused, looking at Caleb.

"We cant prove that though." Caleb said sternly. Ugh. Party-pooper. "Unless we go look in the Book of Damnation…" I could tell that he was hesitant about this though.

I stood up and stuck out my finger above my head like a super hero. "To the Book of Damnation!" I said, running to the door. I turned around, ran back and gave Reid a hug and a kiss on he cheek. "We'll be right back!" I said, excitedly. All this had made me extremely hyper. We finally got there. We found the part about second born children with powers.

"Though it has never been proved," Caleb read "there have been 7 reports of second born children with the power. None of them have aged hen using though." He kept reading. "There is only one way to test whether or not they age. Draw a star on the ground." Caleb did that. " Now draw a circle around it." he did that too. "Let a few drops of the second born child's blood fall into the center." He cut my finger, making me squeal. A few drops of blood fell into the center. "If they disappear" he read on "then the child does not age. If it doesn't, their blood is normal. I looked hopefully down at the circle. Directly in the center of the circle there is… nothing. Not a single drop of blood. _Yes_.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A New Enemy or an Old Friend?

Pogue POV:

We quickly went back to the hospital to tell Reid. But I kept thinking about everything. 'She doesn't age? How can she not age? She doesn't age. She. Doesn't. Age. Hmmm. Interesting. Kind of. I- I can't stop thinking about her! What did I do? Oh shit! What the hell did I do? Maybe it was just the double date. It wasn't like that before. It's too late now… she fucking hates me… I just don't know. Maybe this isn't the best time to date, with this evil whoever. But if it's not the right time now, when will it be? I just don't know… maybe-' someone interrupted

"Pogue?" I heard a voice ask me. I hoped it was Alyssa, but it turned out to be Sarah. "Can I talk to you? In private you know?" she said directing her gaze over to an empty corner. Caleb gave her a strange look. She winked at him as if to reassure him that she was just talking to him.

"Uh yeah, I suppose…" I said, following her to the empty corner.

"Look, you really hurt Alyssa. She loved you, and she thought you loved her too. You really hurt her. And I thought you loved her too. I just wanted to know why." She explained.

"I- I don't know. We went on a date, a double date with her friend Sky, and it didn't really seem like a date, so stupid me mentioned it to her, and I said something about this maybe not working, and she got really pissed and she wouldn't talk to me, and damnit I messed up…" I said, all in one breath.

She looked surprised, then taken aback, then actually happy. "She misses you Pogue. You should talk to her." She said, smiling.

"She won't talk to me." I said, kind of frustrated. I suddenly got an idea. "Will you talk to her for me?"

She sighed. "I suppose, but you guys need to communicate better than through me."

"We will, but until she starts talking to me, we cant. She acting like Kate." This made Sarah turn around quickly, and I could see the anger in her eyes.

"No Pogue! No she's not! Because unlike Kate, she wasn't just using you as a trophy boyfriend! She actually loved you! And _you _messed things up this time! So fix this yourself!" she yelled, and turned around and walked away. Fuck. She's right.

Alyssa's POV:

After flipping through the book for forever, we finally went back to the hospital. I ran in and was about to yell 'Reid! Guess what? I don't age!' but I realized that there were nurses and stuff, so I thought it would be a bad idea. I sat next to him and whispered it into his ear. He smiled and looked down at his leg.

"Okay, but not too much, or it'll be suspicious." I said. I placed my hand over about where his knee was. A blue wisp emerged from my hand and transferred into his leg. He let out a sigh of relief. It was almost completely healed, and he should finish healing by himself in a few days.

"Excuse me miss, but visiting hours are over now." A nurse said.

I sighed. "Alright." I hugged Reid. "See you tomorrow." And I walked out. It was dark out by the time by then. All of the sudden someone grabbed my arm. I formed an energy ball and quickly threw it at the person, but they dodged it.

"Whoa Alyssa, Calm down." I heard a familiar voice say. I knew the voice. And the voice made me want to throw up. I tried to twist my arm out of his grip, but I couldn't. "Please, just listen to me." he begged.

I sighed. "Fine." I said coldly.

He explained it all. How he thought he was so stupid. How he was so sorry, all of it. And I didn't know what to do, or say. So I did the worst possible thing. I fell on the ground of the parking lot and cried. And cried. And cried. And for a while he didn't say anything. He just sat down next to me. When I finally stopped, he turned towards me like he was going to say something. But he didn't. He leaned in and kissed me. And I kissed him back. And finally, the sparks flew. It was the kiss that people waited a whole lifetime for. And it happened to me. If it were anyone else, I would have been scared to death, but it was just anyone else. It was Pogue. And I knew I loved him. And from that kiss, I could tell that he loved me too. We didn't stop for a long time. But finally it had to end. I got up and brushed the rocks off my butt. I walked back to my mom's car, where she was waiting for me. (Luckily we were out of her vision.) I hopped in smiling.

"What took you so long?" she asked. I quickly thought up a lie.

"Bathroom, sorry." I said. Wait a minute, where's Sky? "Mom, I gotta go find Sky, be right back." I said, and then hopped out of the car. I finally found her flirting with this doctor.

"Sky!" I yelled, and she turned and glares at me. "We have to go!"

She sighed and says goodbye to the hot doctor dude. She walks over to me.

"Dan?" I said.

"Oh, like that will last." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Do you hear yourself?"

"Ooh. That did sound kind of slutty didn't it?"

I nodded and hugged her laughing. She smiled, and for that second, everything seemed so unbelievably simple. Why does everyone always turn simple things difficult? Do they enjoy things being difficult? I sure as hell don't.

Eventually the girl attacked again. It was winter break, so I decided to spend the weekend at moms with Sky and Reid. He had healed, to the hospitals shock, in about a week. Anyway, she attacked again. And it felt great to be able to attack back. The only thing was, I think she expected it. We fought for a while, until Sky walked in. the girl threw a whatever she throws at us at her but Sky dodged it and took cover behind a desk. Sky started torturing her and eventually we were easily beating her. We had her unconscious in about ten minutes. We bound her to a chair with magic and she finally awoke. She cursed loudly and was quickly out of the bind. Well that plan failed. She laughed, but it wasn't an evil laugh, it was a regular laugh. Which is why I recognized it.

"Alex?" I asked. She stopped laughing. Sky looked up at her.

"So, you figured it out." She said. Sky was still looking at her amazed.

"Wait, what the fuck?" I said.

"God, you never were that bright. I. Am. Evil. Is it that fucking hard to understand? Oh and Sky, nice power. I forgot you even had that." She laughed as if we were all best friends again.

Sky rolled her eyes and they started yelling at each other for something. She sent an energy ball flying but Sky dodged it.

"Motherfucker!" Sky screamed at the top of her lungs. "I want my fucking sweater back!" another energy ball flew past her head.

"You fucking bitch! Stop that!" Sky screamed yet again, seriously disrupting my train of thought. I was thinking of something, but what? Ah damn. There it goes again. Ooh! I remember now!

"What about Lily?" I asked. Alex and Lily had gone to college together too. What happened to her?

Alex laughed, somewhat evilly, so I guess she really does practice. I mean what kind of super villain practices their evil laugh? Anyway, back to Lily.

"Oh Lily? Yeah, to make a long story short, I asked her if she wanted to be evil and whatnot, and she said, no, are you fucking kidding me, and so I said, come on it'll be fun and she starts screaming about how she's gonna tell you and you're going to kill me and that I'm crazy and she'll hurt me, and so I killed her. Ha! The bitch."

"Okay, one, short? How was that story short in any way? Two, what the fuck do you mean kill her? You would get mad at us if we killed an ant when we were roommates! Oh god, please don't tell me you're Chase in someone else's body or something. I mean really, that is so unoriginal. Ew or that you're like his sister or something, because his parents died. And you can't be his adoptive sister or you wouldn't have powers unless you-" she cut off my babbling.

"Stop babbling. And who the fuck is Chase?" she asked "and okay, maybe I didn't kill her." She added. I rolled my eyes.

"That is really cheesy Alex. I mean really. Come on. Don't go around saying you killed people when you didn't. It's just plain stupid. Now please, go along with the standard bad guy good guy fan fiction format and tell us what the real story is." Wait, this moment is missing something…

I threw an energy ball at the mirror.

"Alyssa, what the fuck?" Sky asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

"It was for dramatic effect." I said quietly. Sky rolled her eyes. Sometimes she just doesn't understand me.

"Anyway." Alex said. "I'm a witch hunter. Yeah, I know corny title, but it really explains it all. Witch hunters hunt witches. Duh. I was born into a family of them, and we've been trying to catch your family for a while now. My parents sent me to Spencer's to keep an eye on the sons. I was roomed with Lily and Sky that year, and eventually Sky told us her secret. She wasn't technically a witch though, and the sons were my main concern. We found out about Chase and we thought he could hold off the boys until we came up with a better, foolproof plan, but then you came along. You managed to kill Chase, and eventually you told me your secret too. I gained your trust, which made it easy for me to follow you and the sons." She explained, like we were five-year-olds who didn't understand addition.

"But why attack now?" I asked.

"My family, and all witch hunters, we live off of the power and blood of witches. My parents sent me out to kill the sons of Ipswitch. Recently my father has grown weak, and he will not live unless I complete this mission." She explained.

I thought a moment and tilted my head to the side. "What are those things that you throw at us?" I asked.

"They're an ancient weapon my people used a long time ago. They're old fashioned, but they work well and I'm used to training with them."

"Are they like ninja stars then?"

"_No_. Do they look like ninja stars to you?"

"No, well actually kinda. I don't know."

"No, they're called Apenhatepaans or something. They're named after some Egyptian queen or something. Anyway, now we just call them WHD's. They're kind of like ninja stars, only better."

"How can something be better than a ninja star?"

"Will you stop with the ninja stars already?"

"Never!"

"Ugh! So, the WHD's, if a witch is hit by them, it absorbs not only they're powers, but they're life as well. It slowly sucks the life out of them, but only if a witch doesn't stop it first, which in your case, Reid did. Lucky you."

"Yeah, right, lucky."

"Maybe we should give it a test run!" she threw a WHD at me. I luckily dodged it.

"Dude what the fuck! There was no warning for that, and you used the stupidest line I've ever heard. Come on."

She rolled her eyes. "Stop stalling Alyssa. Either you're scared, or you have serious problems dealing with intense situations. Either way, it shows you're weak. And that can and will be used against you." And with that, she disappeared.

People people!!! Attention please! I need reviews telling me to either end this story either happily or tragic, or both, or a little bit more one than the other, or etc etc etc. so pleeeeease review! If not me for Alyssa! Or Sky or Alex or whoever! Please please please!


	7. Chapter 7

PEOPLE PEOPLE!!!!!!! I REALLY REALLY REALLY NEED YOUR HELP! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO END THIS! Happy or sad or both? Or a little happy and a lot of sad or a little sad and a lot of happy or what??? Pleeeeease review and tell me what you think!!!

… I never did a disclaimer sooooooo… I own nothing (except Alyssa and Sky and Alex and Lily and Jayden and anyone else I might be forgetting but I think that's it.) yadda yadda yadda_. Anyway… _

Chapter 7: Lily

Alyssa's POV:

So guess what Sky's reaction to all this was? Hysterical fits of laughter! What is wrong with her? Laughing??? LAUGHING?!?!

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Because..." she said in between laughs. "Caleb is- with Chase then, but he, and so- oh jeez." She stopped to laugh more. "And they didn't like using- and she was your friend- oh man." She wiped away the tears in her eyes that had formed because she was laughing so hard. "And in between all of this, I'm flirting with every guy in sight and you-" she took a few deep breaths but couldn't stop laughing. "And in the- in the middle of it all you- you're making out with Pogue every chance you get." She explained. "I know I know. It's not funny. It's just- I don't know…" she took more deep breaths before finally calming down.

I kept staring-glaring at her. "I do not make out with Pogue every chance I get…" I said quietly. She burst into laughter again. I just rolled my eyes and walked away.

About a week later, when Sky and I were just getting back from the store, we came home to find that our small apartment was completely trashed. We heard a loud thud and we ran to the bedroom. Alex had tackled some young girl to the floor and she was now whaling in pain.

She didn't seem to notice. I threw an energy ball at Alex, careful not to hit the girl. She tumbled backward and flew into the nightstand. The girl jumped up and took cover behind us. Alex jumped back up again. She was bleeding, but she quickly healed herself. She threw a WHD at us and it hit Sky. She flew back and hit the ground before quickly disappearing.

"What the fuck!" I screamed. "What did you do to her? Your stupid WHDs or whatever don't even do that! What did you do!?"

"Well I needed some way to make sure you did what I want. And I couldn't have taken your loving boyfriend. I need him too. So what do you say? You and your brother and all of your other little witch friends can meet me in the alleyway at Nicky's? What do you say? Well then, it's a date!" And then she poofed out.

It took me a while to gather all this information and for a moment I completely forgot about the girl. She was huddled up on the ground, obviously still frightened from the previous incident. I walked over to her.

"It's okay. It's okay." I said quietly. "What's your name?" I asked. She threw her arms around me.

"I- I- I'm Jayden. My mom is- is Lily."

Hearing her name again shocked me.

I welcomed her into the small kitchen and she sat down at the small table, still shaking.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. She nodded, still frightened.

I grabbed the Double Stuf Oreos from the top of the short fridge and poured her a glass of milk. I tasted an Oreo and smelled the milk. The Oreos were a bit stale, but it was hard to notice. The milk was still fresh, I was glad of that. I set the plate down in front of her and she quickly ate it all. She had finally stopped shaking. Her clothes were extremely torn up and her shirt looked like it was going to fall apart. I quickly ran into my room and ransacked all of the drawers. I didn't bother looking in Sky's. Her clothes wouldn't fit the young girl, and even if they would, I don't think Sky's clothes are, well, really appropriate for young girls. I grabbed a large T-shirt and looked for a pair of pants, until I realized that there was a pair of pants in the small closet that I had worn when I was at Spencer's when I was about 14. I pulled them out and walked back into the kitchen.

"Here." I set the clothes down on the table in front of her. "You're clothes are all torn up, so I thought you might want these." I said, trying to be as friendly as I could. She smiled and walked into the bedroom. She came out in a black shirt with silver and white skulls and a pair of regular light blue jeans. They were a bit old, but they weren't falling apart that badly. They fit her pretty well. They were a but big, but not enough to notice. She was also wearing a pair of fingerless gloves, which I added to the pile of clothes. I smiled. She looked a lot like me, even her hair. The only thing different was her shockingly blue eyes. Her mother didn't have blue eyes, did she? I don't think so, but I really can't remember. We sat down and I looked at her seriously.

"Jayden, do you know where your mother is? Or more importantly, Alex. Do you know where either of them are?"

She met my eyes with a cold stare. "No." she responded. 'No'. That was it. Just 'no'.

"Do you have _any _idea?" I asked again.

"I'm not five. No I have no idea." Jayden glared at me.

"Alright." I finally accepted her no, but I didn't know why she was so upset about it. I thought she was hiding something, but I didn't mention it.

I stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait!" she called out weakly. "I- I- know."

I turned around quickly.

"She- she took my mom." She said quietly.

This was when I realized something. "How can you be her daughter? You're what like 12? And she's only 21 or 22."

"I- I'm not actually her daughter. We- there was this- when she left- left Spencer's" she paused. All of her stuttering made it really difficult to understand her. "She had a- this power, which you obviously understand since you- you're- you have… yeah. Everyone in her family had a different power, and she had something or other. I think it was the ability to move things with her mind or something. She hated it, but it was a part of her. She never used it though. She never even mentioned it to anyone. Her parents had called her down to their house, and she ran into me. I fell on the ground, and she helped me up. She said- no- she- she thought something, and I heard her, her thoughts I mean. Then she noticed that I read her thoughts and she smiled. She said she knew about my power and she had it too. She asked me to come with her. Normally I wouldn't have gone, but I knew she had good intentions. I mean, duh, I knew, I could read her mind. So I went with her and she led me to this big house. There were people in it, I could hear them loudly, even though no one was saying anything. There were all wondering where Lily was. And there were no good intentions. She walked up to the door and she got really close to ringing the doorbell. I whispered for her not to, and she stared at me strangely. She asked why and I told her what I heard them think. She looked back and forth from me to the door, we were about to walk away, but the door opened quickly. Someone grabbed her arm and she was almost pulled in. Something whizzed by but I couldn't tell what it was, and it hit the guy who was holding her arm. We barely got away. After that she took care of me, and I just got in the habit of calling her mom." She explained. That was the longest explanation I had ever heard but I didn't say anything. And I didn't even find out where Alex was.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said stupidly. I tried being sympathetic but it was always hard for me. "So you do know where they are?"

She hesitated. "I can read her mind. She'll probably be thinking about it." She closed her eyes. "She isn't thinking anything. But I can sense her. So she's not dead. She must be unconscious." She explained.

"Alright. I need to make a phone call." I said before walking out of the room to get my cell phone. I quickly called Reid. No answer. Pogue, no answer either. Caleb, no answer. I was afraid they had been captured too. I called Tyler. It was kind of weird. I was never that close with him, but we always had this mutual understanding. Sometimes I would say things that I knew he was thinking but he would never say, no matter how ridiculous it was. He would just looked at me like I was crazy and then smile. _Ring, ring, ring._

"_Hello?"_ Came a muffled voice. It was Tyler, but he sounded weird.

"Hi, Tyler?" I said.

"_Alyssa?"_ He asked. He sneezed.

"Yeah, are you sick or something?" I asked.

"_Yeah actually. It's just a cold though. I'm fine. What's up?"_

"Well, it's actually a long story. I'm coming over okay? And- I'm bringing someone. Wait, where are you?" I asked.

"_I'm actually at Caleb's manor. We were all going to meet down here and go to Nicky's, but I got a cold. I still wanted to see them though, so I came down anyway. Wait how are you going to get here? You're far away, you can't get here that quickly."_

"I've done it before, remember? When Reid was in the hospital? I just appeared there. If it worked then it'll probably work now." I said.

"_Alright, well call back if it doesn't work."_

"Alright, bye." I said, and hung up. "Jayden!" I yelled. "Come here!"

She walked into the room. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Give me your hand. We gotta go. I grabbed her hand and thought hard about Caleb's manor. Nothing. I tried again. Nothing. I took a deep breath and focused harder than I ever had on anything. The room started to spin and soon enough, we were at Caleb's manor.

"Tyler!" I yelled, running up to him and hugging him. "Alex took Sky and Lily! She- it's too hard to explain! We need to get to Nicky's.

He laughed. "I would love to, Alyssa, but I'm sneezing my brains out. If only I knew someone who could heal me…"

I rolled my eyes and hovered my hands over his chest. He coughed a little bit and blew his nose, then hopped out of bed.

"Thanks, now lets go, and explain to me everything that happened on the way." We turned around, and I spotted Jayden standing awkwardly in the corner.

"Jayden, Tyler. Tyler, Jayden." I said quickly. I was never very good at introductions.

"Alright." We quickly left the manor and were on our way to Nicky's.

Well, this day has just been oodles upon oodles of fun, huh? Ugh. That bitch is gonna get it…


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to avidswimmer09, sweetheart1975, and BEEcausexoxo for reviewing! D… so how's it going? Good that's nice. Me too. So yeah… on with the story… TO NICKY'S!!!

Chapter 8:

Alyssa's POV:

After a while we were finally at Nicky's. I hopped out of the car and walked into the bar. I looked around and finally found Pogue and Reid over by the pool table. I started to walk over and was about to say something when Reid flipped some waitress's skirt up. I saw Pogue laugh and collect the money on the table. I coughed loudly. They both turned around, with a worried expression on their face. I glared at them and walked over.

"You guys are still playing that stupid game?" I asked angrily. "What is your problem?"

Reid coughed awkwardly and Pogue put his arm around my waist.

"Come on Alyssa, we were just kidding. We didn't-"

I cut him off. "Yeah, you didn't think I'd walk in at that exact moment? Funny how I can do that isn't it?"

"We were just kidding!" He said. He leaned in for a kiss but I turned away.

"Nope. You got enough ass tonight." I said, and went off to find Caleb. I heard Tyler laughing in the background. I finally found him and Sarah dancing. I motioned for him to come over. He nodded and kissed Sarah on the cheek before walking over to the table.

"What's up?" he asked.

"The girl." I said. "I know who she is. I wanted to tell you first before I told the rest of the guys. Well, I told Tyler but I made him promise not to tell the rest of the guys until I talked to you about it. You usually know exactly what to do. And Pogue and Reid were betting on underwear again, so I walked away."

"They're still playing that stupid game? Anyway, what do you know about the girl?" he asked.

"My old roommate from Spencer's, Alex, she's some sort of witch hunter. She's after us. Something about saving her father. My other roommate, Lily, she has some sort of power too. I don't know, it's kind of strange, us all having powers, and being roommates. But that's not the point. Anyway, Alex, she was fighting with some girl. She turned out to be Lily's daughter. Well not daughter, but like a daughter. She has a power too. Mind reading I think. So she was fighting and then- and she was- so the little girl-" I was beginning to lose my train of thought.

"Alright, we need to tell the guys, to make some sort of plan." He said calmly.

"Oh! And- it was- then she- she took Sky!" I said frantically. I tried to stay calm but all the words came out in a jumble.

"Sky?" he asked. I could sense a worried tone in his voice. "What happened? Is she alright?"

"Caleb, calm down. I don't know if she's all right. I haven't really had the chance to ask her. She's kind of not around." 

He took a breath, and Sarah walked over. I got up and walked over to the pool table to get the boys, when I realized that Jayden was with them. She had a pool stick in her hand and she was laughing.

"What are you guys doing to this poor little girl? If I find out you were poisoning her mind, I swear!" I joked. "But really, Caleb needs you guys over there." I said, pointing to the table I was just sitting at. Tyler and Reid walked over with Jayden following close behind. We walked back over to the table and sat down on Pogue's lap. He smiled and put his arms around my waist. Caleb started repeating everything I told him and what his plans were. I have to admit I wasn't paying much attention. I looked at Pogue but he wasn't paying much attention either. I noticed Tyler, who looked like he wanted to say something, but Tyler, being Tyler, didn't say anything at all. Hmm… if only I knew what Caleb was talking about… ugh… here goes.

"Hey Caleb could you repeat that, I wasn't listening…" I asked.

He groaned and glared at me. "I said, we should wait and see what she does. She might let Lily and Sky go. Or ask for something as a ransom." He explained.

Now I knew what Tyler wanted to say. "What!? Caleb are you fucking kidding me!" I yelled, a little louder than I should have. I brought my voice down a bit. "Look, I know what she wants, and that's our power! She's a witch hunter! Did you hear that? A. Witch. Hunter. As in, you know, she hunts witches! Her entire family does, and unless she doesn't get our power, her dad is gonna die, and she's gonna hate us even more, and she took Lily and Sky to warn me that if I don't give her my power, or however you do that since she's a witch hunter, she's gonna kill and everyone else I love, so if we could just please attack and I think some people here agree with me." I said, all in one breath. I glanced over at Tyler and he smiled.

"Actually, I agree with Alyssa." Tyler commented, which was weird, because like I said a billion times before, he never says anything.

"Wait, what?" Caleb asked. "Look, I really think we need to play it safe for a while. We don't even know if what Alyssa says is true…"

"Are you calling me a _liar_?" I asked angrily.

"No, but what if the girl is lying? What if she found out about Alex and Lily and Sky and made all of this up?"

"Yeah, what if she possessed me and Jayden here is an evil robot sent here from Mars to destroy the planet? What if Caleb? But right now, this is what I know and this is what I'm sticking to. I need to attack. She told us to meet her in the alleyway at Nicky's when we were ready to give her our power. That might be a good place to start."

"Alyssa-"

I cut him off.

"Come on Caleb. I'm a big girl. I can do this."

He sighed. "Alright fine."

I looked up at him as if to say some sort of 'thanks.'

I looked around and headed for the door that led to the alleyway. The guys and Jayden, who had taken cover behind Reid, quickly followed. I walked through the door, and down into the center of the alleyway.

"Hello? Alex? Alex! I'm here!" I yelled.

Nothing.

"Alex!!! Come here! Now! You told me to meet you here! Come on!"

Nothing again.

I began walking for the door back into Nicky's when I heard someone behind me. I whipped around.

"Where are they? Where are Alex and Lily?" I said angrily.

"Oh is that what we're worried about? Our precious little friends? Well don't worry. I haven't harmed them. Yet!"

I tried waiting. Reasoning. Using the element of surprise. But no one threatens my friends. I threw an energy ball at her and she flew back. She stood up and brushed herself off. I threw another energy ball, and another. I used everything I could think of. She couldn't do anything. She didn't even have time to dodge them. I created the largest energy ball that I could and threw it at her. I noticed that a WHD had already left her hand. They collided in the air and the energy ball seemed to absorb the WHD. The WHD shook and the energy ball exploded sending bits and pieces of it everywhere. The background began to spin and for a second it felt like I stopped breathing. I hit the ground hard and stood up. I looked around, but it was pitch black. I tried to use my powers for light, but it didn't work. That's weird. I tried to form an energy ball, but that didn't work either. I quickly came to the conclusion that my powers didn't work. My eyes began to adjust to the darkness a bit, but all I could make out were some large rocks and a body. I ran over, wondering if it was Alex, but before I got there, the person jumped up and lightness began to flood the place. I saw Alex and a bunch of other people surrounding her. There were two unconscious bodies on the floor that I recognized as Lily and Sky. I tried running over to them, but Alex threw something at me and I fell to the ground. It wasn't a WHD. That would have knocked me out. I tried standing up but I couldn't move my legs. I tried moving my arms but that didn't work either. I even tried screaming for help, but nothing came out. Alex walked over and kicked me hard in the side. There was a sharp pain and I tried screaming but again nothing came out. I tried to cry but that didn't work. I tried to think of something, anything I could do, that could help me. My powers don't work, but I wonder if I can still transport myself. I thought as hard as I could, and I felt myself transport over to where Sky and Lily were. I stood up. I can move my legs again. The pain in my side was almost unbearable, but I had to get out of here. I bent down and put each of my hands on Sky and Lily's shoulder. The room started to spin, and just as we were leaving, Alex jumped towards us. She screamed and I heard a large thump. We stopped spinning and landed hard on the ground. I didn't have time to look where we were quite yet. I healed Lily and Sky and then quickly healed myself. I had no idea where we were. I think Alex messed up our transportation. We all stood up and Sky ran over and hugged me. Lily just stood the looking confused.

"Lily!" I yelled. "It's me Alyssa!" I said. A smile appeared across her face. She ran over and hugged me.

"Sky!" she yelled, and hugged her too. Her smile faded. "Jayden. Where's Jayden?"

"She's fine!" I assured her. She's with my brother and the guys. She let out a sigh of relief.

We wandered around for a while, trying to find out where we were. Lily screamed. I saw a small body lying on the ground. I turned it over. It was… Jayden? What? No! It couldn't be! She was safe! With the boys! I turned her over and tried healing her, but nothing worked. What happened? What did I do? Jayden! She can't be dead.

Reid POV:

"Jayden!" I said. "What's she thinking. And where is she?"

She concentrated hard. "I- I cant tell where she is. Sky and Lily are with them!"

"Sky?" Caleb interrupted. "She's alright?"

I gave Caleb a strange look, but he brushed it off.

"They're safe. They don't know where they are. They're trying to figure it out. They- they think I'm dead! They- they- she found my body and- THEY THINK I'M DEAD!" she wailed.

Tyler comforted her.

"Reid! Try communicating with Alyssa! Don't you have, like a brother-sister bond? Remember, from when she was 13?" Pogue explained

I nodded and thought hard.

_Alyssa? Alyssa, are you there?_

_Reid is that you? Reid thank god! We were transporting somewhere and things got all messed up. We don't know where we are and Jayden, she- we found her- dead!_

_Alyssa it's okay! Jayden's fine! She's with us! _

_How do I know you're even Reid?_

_Are you fucking serious? Fine, You're Alyssa Garwin, brother of Reid Garwin, you wear fingerless gloves, you've had a crush on Pogue since you were 13, you're favorite kind of potato chips are salt and vinegar and you only eat double stuf oreos. You hate mayo and you're afraid of waterfalls and deep water._

_Alright, I believe you. But if Jayden's with you, then why did we find her body on the ground?_

_I don't know. Maybe you're in some sort of alternate reality._

_What do you mean? Is that even possible?_

_I think so. I read about it in the book of damnation. We looked through it and we found out some stuff about witch hunters. Apparently they can do things like that. In their alternate reality, you face you're worst fears. Many witches have gotten stuck there forever. Alyssa listen, you need to do this. You're strong enough. I know it. If you ever need help you know how to reach me. _

_Love you!_

_Love you too Alyssa. _

I sure hope she's okay.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everypeoplepeople who reviewed! Remember to please please please review! And just to clear things up, Jayden isn't dead. Alyssa was sent into an alternate reality place and she has to face her worst fears and one of them was seeing Jayden dead. So yeah, kinda confusing? Sorry bout that. Yeah, on with the story… AND ONE MORE VERYYYYYYY IMPORTANT THING! THIS IS POSSIBLY THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER! …Possibly. I'm not sure yet. D thanks for reading. Review. Oh wait, I said that already. Alright, well then on with the reading…

Chapter 9

Alyssa's POV:

What is this alternate reality thing anyway? Ugh. I hate it here. Facing my worst fears? Isn't that what fears are? Things that shouldn't be faced? So far we've come across angry giant flying needles (Sky's fear), Jayden dead (mine and Lily's fear), giant centipedes with machine guns (Lily's fear), Rupert Grint dying (_everybody's _fear, because I mean really, he's Rupert Grint for god's sake), and, my least favorite, a- a- a- _mayo waterfall. _It was disgusting! I barely got past that part, even with powers. We went past about a million other things, until we finally came up to a large wall. It looked like a dead end, but these 'alternate realities' were tricky. I walked up to the wall and tried throwing an energy ball at it. The wall actually absorbed it. Lily tried moving a piece of it with her mind, but nothing happened. I tried to think of another way through, but before I could, someone walked right through it. I looked at his face and even though I knew it wasn't really him, it was still a relief to see him. 'Pogue' was right standing in front of us. I had the urge to run up and hug him, but of course I didn't. I smiled at him, completely forgetting where we were and what we were doing. He stepped over and snaked his arms around my waist.

"Alyssa, I just wanted you to know that…" he paused. "I don't think this is going to work." He took a step back and threw an energy ball at me. It hit me directly in the stomach and I stumbled backward. I hit the ground hard, and was immediately snapped back into reality. Err- not _reality _I suppose, but back into where we really were and what we were really doing. I managed to get up. I just stood there completely stunned. I had no idea what to do. Fight back? That was simply not an option. I couldn't hurt Pogue. I wouldn't. He threw another energy ball at me. I tried to dodge it, but I couldn't. Everything around me seemed to disappear. I could her Sky and Lily, yelling at me to fight, telling me to defend myself, to tell myself it wasn't really him, but I couldn't. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Another energy ball. Another and another. Every attack he had. He hit me each time. And the next thing that happened hurt me more than any power ever could. A very familiar looking girl stepped through the wall and stood next to him.

"It won't work, simply because," he laughed. "I love Kate." He kissed the girl next to him and laughed. The girl looked me up and down and scoffed. I threw an energy ball at her. I couldn't hurt Pogue, but I had to hurt him. She flew backward and disappeared. Pogue walked towards me and after gathering all the courage I could, I threw an energy ball at him. And another and another. I used every power I had, and after a while, I couldn't stop. I kept hitting him over and over. It was like a video game where you know you're opponent is knocked out, but you keep hitting them, just because. He was on the ground now, most likely passed out. I gathered all my courage, and with all the power I had, I formed an energy ball and threw it directly at him. It hit him HARD in the side of the head. I heard a loud crash and I looked up to see the wall that had blocked us before, crumbling to the ground, revealing a wide dark hallway with a low ceiling. I stepped in, followed by Sky and Lily, wondering what scary adventures lied ahead. I heard a voice and quickly recognized it.

_Alyssa? What have you done?_

Reid POV:

We had all gathered at Caleb's manor, just in case something had happened. I heard a loud yelp coming from the person next to me. I looked over to see Pogue holding his stomach tightly. He fell to the floor and soon enough he was unconscious. I swallowed hard and stared at the body on the floor. I frantically thought of what to do until finally I knew.

I tried hard to contact Alyssa, while Tyler and Caleb tried to help Pogue.

_Alyssa? _No answer. _Alyssa, please answer me. _Nothing. I felt a wave of rage flood my body, and I knew something was wrong. I tried to contact her, again and again. Until finally,

Alyssa? What have you done? Reid, what do you mean? 

_Pogue! He was fine, and then all of a sudden he- he just collapsed!_

_Oh god please, please no! No! Reid I swear I didn't mean to! He was- he was attacking and I couldn't- I didn't know what to do! He was- he said he didn't love me and- and- then he kissed Kate and so I attacked! I couldn't do anything else Reid! Please Reid! Get me out of here! I hate it and I'm scared! I want Pogue! I need him! Please Reid! Please!_

_Alyssa, calm down, it's okay. We know you would never hurt Pogue._

_No! Reid, you don't understand! After a while, I- I just… I almost enjoyed it. Hurting him, hurting anyone. Almost like I wanted it._

_Alyssa! Don't say that! You love Pogue. It's just this alternate reality is getting to you. Try to calm down. I'll try contacting you when we know what's going on with Pogue. I love you._

_Okay Reid. Thanks and I love you too._

I sighed and went to help Caleb and Tyler with Pogue.

Alyssa's POV:

I tried not to cry but the tears flowed from my eyes like- like- like something where water quickly flows down that is NOT a waterfall. I hate waterfalls. But then again, I hate crying. I explained everything to Lily and Sky and they were trying their best to be sympathetic. I quickly wiped my eyes. We had enough to deal with without my sudden outbursts of sobbing.

"Guys. We should keep moving." I said. Lily was now leading us down the hallway. We walked for what seemed like forever, until we came to three doors, each with our name on one of them. Mine was farthest to the left, Sky in the middle and Lily on the right. I stared at my door for a long second before looking back at them. It's a trap. It has to be.

"Guys, let me open the doors first okay? I can't risk you getting hurt." I volunteered.

They groaned complaints.

"Lily can move shit with her mind!" Sky reminded me. "She can open the doors!"

"Alright." I agreed. Lily attempted to make Sky's door fly open, but nothing happened. She tried again. It didn't work… again.

I walked up to Sky's door and tried to open it. A strong shock spread through my body and I flew backward.

"Well, that didn't work." I said, standing up and trying to reconcile.

I walked up to my own door and tried using my powers. The same thing happened. I thought real hard and finally I realized something I hadn't tried yet. I walked up to the door and opened it. Simply like any other ordinary door. I looked into it. Nothing. Just black. I didn't want to split up the group, but I did want to get out of here. I nodded for them to open their doors, and they did. I waited for them to disappear into the darkness before entering my own door. It brightened the way lights do during plays. Only a spotlight on one part on the 'set'. Everyone's there. 'Reid', 'Caleb', 'Tyler'. 'Pogue'. My 'mom', 'Sarah', even 'Kate'. 'Sky', 'Lily', 'Jayden'. Everyone, they were all gathered together, almost like at a picnic. It was a dream come true. But I quickly remembered where I was. All of my 'friends' waved for me to come over. I hesitated. What am I supposed to do? I walked over. Pogue kissed me on the cheek and handed me a hamburger (much preferred over hotdogs). I took a seat next to Reid and hugged him. I ate my hamburger and laughed a little at the corny jokes people made, pretending that everything was normal. A few times I almost forgot where I was. The background faded. And two doors appeared. Again with the fucking doors! One said 'real world' on it. The other said 'your desires'. I understood immediately. I knew it was a trap too. Lily was strong. She would know. But Sky, she's more dreamy, and materialistic, and innocent. She might choose to stay. I opened the door labeled 'real world'. The surrounding went black and the air seemed to disappear. I couldn't breathe. The air finally began to refill my lungs. I gasped and choked. Tears streamed down my face as I tried to re-gather myself. I peeled myself off the ground and stood up. I looked around. Where was I? I thought hard about where Sky was. I was quickly transported to a very distraught looking Sky, trying to stand up straight.

"Sky!" I said, embracing her in a tight hug. "I thought you would have chosen the desires door! I was so worried!"

"Alyssa! I'm not stupid! I knew where we were. What about Lily? Where's she?"

"I dunno, I haven't checked yet. But she's sensible. She wouldn't have done anything stupid. I hope." I grab Sky's hand and try to get to Lily. Nothing happens. I try again. Nada. Shit. What did she do?

I transported over to where Reid is. They looked at me somewhat happy, somewhat worried, and very, very relieved. Reid ran over to hug me and pointed to a helpless Pogue on the ground. I ran over to him and collapsed on the floor next to him.

I sobbed silently into his shirt. I put my hands over his chest and tried to heal him. I tried harder than I ever had before and blue wisps from my hands transferred into my body. The wisps changed colors and soon it was a mass of multi-colored swirls flowing out of my hand. I started feeling dizzy but I kept it up, whatever I was doing. Slowly but surely Pogue opened his eyes. My arms fell to my sides and I tried hard not to pass out. I closed my eyes and slowly stood up. I felt like I had just lost 3 quarts of blood. Jayden ran over to me.

"Where's my mom? Where's Lily?" she whispers to me.

"I'm really sorry Jayden. She never came out. She gave in to a trap. There's no way to contact her. All we can do is hope that someday she'll come back, and get out of there." I whispered back. Her arms dropped. Her stare went blank. A tear dripped from her eye and streamed down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Jayden." She falls backward, onto Caleb's couch. Her stare is still blank. It'll take some time, but she'll accept it soon. She'll always hope, and maybe, if she's lucky, maybe Lily _will_ come back. But for now, all we can do is hope.

And hope.

And hope.

And hope.


	10. Chapter 10

Last chapter! I hope you guys liked it! PLEASE review, tell me what you think! Please! D I would be ever so grateful! Thank you all! Holds bouquet to chest and begins to cry. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and- and- yeah, yeah, you get it… D

Chapter 10

Alyssa's POV:

Pogue stood up. I ran over and hugged him.

"Pogue!" I yelled, running up to give him a hug. He stepped back. Please don't tell me I'm still in this alternate reality place. It can't be! I made it out! I was strong!

"Who are you?" he asked. "Where am I?"

"Pogue, what are you talking about? It's me Alyssa!" I yelled.

"Pogue? That's me?" he asked, looking at me confused.

I nodded. "Please Pogue. You have to remember me!" I practically begged.

"I- I'm sorry. I don't." he said. I felt like I was going to throw up. I stumbled back onto the couch next to Jayden. My blank stare matched hers. I couldn't cry. I wouldn't. Not again. Not after Jayden and her mom. She lost her only family. And here I am, on the verge of tears, because my boyfriend has amnesia. She's just a kid. She lost all she had. What does that say about the kind of person I am? It says I'm a weak person, that's what it says. I can't move. Jayden and I probably look like wax figures, right next to each other, with our blank stares. The people around me are talking talking talking, but I have no idea what they're saying. I cry on the inside. I sob and scream on the inside. But my body does nothing.

Somehow, I managed to get to my room. I managed to walk up the stairs. I managed to put on my pajamas. I managed to turn out the light. I managed to get into the bed. But I did not however, manage to close my eyes and sleep. I walked down the back steps and into the kitchen. I had to stifle a scream when I noticed a tired Jayden sitting on a stool at the counter. I sighed.

"Hungry?" I asked, opening the freezer.

She didn't say anything, just nodded. I figured she was. We had both skipped dinner. I took out 2 bowls and set to work on making the most perfect sundaes in the world. I added excess amounts of ice cream to both bowls. (The amount of ice cream in that bowl was more than anyone should eat in a week!) I added whipped cream, hot fudge and caramel sauce, 4 crushed up oreos (double stuf, ofcourse), one of those long thin fancy French cookies, and finally to top it all off, three cherries. I grabbed two metal spoons (because plastic ones would most definitely break) and stuck them into the sundae. I set one in front of Jayden. We both ate all of it. Sometimes, the only way to fix things was to eat too much ice cream and cry. And cry. And cry. So that's what we did. We finally went to sleep at about 4:30. I didn't wake up until one. When I did wake up, I noticed a sleeping Jayden lying next to me. I smiled and carefully rolled out of my bed, so as to not wake her up.

"Good morning" my brother greeted me. "You slept late. But then again, you were up all night."

"How'd you know?" I said defensively.

"Well Alyssa," he said in his, I-know-all-bow-down-and-worship voice. "I know you well enough to know that you couldn't sleep. And plus, I can go into your mind, remember? You gotta love those magical brother-sister bonds, huh?"

I glared at him. Or atleast I tried to. Glaring takes a lot of energy. Energy I don't have in the morning. Well, in the afternoon I should say. After just waking up I mean. I walked into the dining room. Mom had the table set for all of us for breakfast. Jayden walked in about 10 minutes later. She wiped her eyes and sat down, grabbing a bunch of food. We were both starving, even after yesterday's late night snack.

Sky had been up since 8:30 and helped mom make breakfast. Jayden and me exchanged bored looks as we ate in silence. Pogue was even there, but I could tell he was still confused. He ate his pancakes quietly and stared at them contently. I wonder if he remembered what pancakes were. I know me and Pogue weren't as close as Jayden and Lily, but there was one thing that made all this even worse. I had done this. It was all my fault. I hurt him. I could have killed him. Yeah, several blows to the head can do that. I thought all hope was lost, and that he would never remember anything. Until about a week later.

"Caleb!" I heard someone yell. "Caleb, Caleb, Caleb!" I flopped out of bed and followed the noise. "Caleb, Caleb, Caleb!" I heard it again. The noise was coming from Pogue's room. He was smiling.

"Caleb." He stated. "I know Caleb!" everyone was in the room by now, except for Jayden. She is the heaviest sleeper in the world, I swear.

He pointed to Caleb. "I remember you!" he yelled excitedly.

A week later, Reid and Tyler. Then Sarah, my mom. His family. He didn't remember me. A few days later, he asked a question that made me lose all hope. Sky and Caleb went somewhere or another, quickly followed by Sarah, who wouldn't leave them alone together for a second (but, then again, can you blame her?). Reid and Tyler had taken Jayden to the store with them to get snacks and stuff, and my mom went to go hang out with some of her old lady friends, so we were all alone.

"Do I… have, like, a girlfriend or something?" he asked.

I coughed and there was an awkward silence. "I- uh. I um I…" I answered.

"Well, do I? Or don't you know?" he asked.

"I um… you should remember things on your own I think." I said stupidly.

"You don't even have to tell me her name, I just want to know if I do or not…"

"I- uh, yeah. Yeah, you do."

"Is her name- is her name Kate?" he asked. "I remember knowing a girl named Kate."

"No!" I yelled. "No, I am! I'm your girlfriend!"

"Of course!" He realized. And he kissed me and I kissed back, so glad that he finally remembered.

Except for, no. That last part never happened. And he didn't remember me, and I never told him. What really happened was much more amazing.

I swallowed hard and but my lip.

"No, no, that wasn't her." I said.

"Are you sure? I think I feel some kind of emotion towards her, but I don't think its love." He said.

I coughed again, and he finally got the hint. He turned back to the television, but I never took my eyes off of him. He finally noticed me staring at him.

"I didn't remember you yet… I did know you right?" he asked. "I mean, you look so familiar, but I- I just cant seem to remember who you are…"

And _that's _when I start sobbing. Like seriously sobbing uncontrollably. I fell into his arms, without thinking, and he held me tightly. I practically forgot about his amnesia. He pulled my chin upward, just the way he used to, and he kissed me.

"You remember me?" I asked

He shook his head. "No, but I know that I love you. I don't know how I could forget you. You're absolutely perfect." He kissed me again.

"I love you, Alyssa."

"I love you too."

He remembered who I was about three days later, but that didn't matter much. We loved each other no matter what. Lily however had still not returned. Jayden lived at my mom's for a while, and was enrolled into Spencer's while I finished college. Sarah and Caleb never got married, if you didn't guess that already. He was in love with someone else. Can you guess who? That's right! Our one and only SKY! Her and Caleb live together now, and got married a little while ago. Pogue and me are engaged, but not married quite yet. He gained all of his memory back a while ago. So I suppose all is well in my little Alyssa-world. I don't think that'll ever change. But you know what they say about me. Seven years later, still the same.


End file.
